


Will You Marry Me?

by LostSymbol



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: The one where Justin proposes Clay and he says yes *Obviously Duh*
Relationships: Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Will You Marry Me?

**Will You Marry Me?**

****

It has been 7 years f*cking years since they have graduated high school, 7 f*cking years of bliss and happiness, Justin thought his thoughts traveling back to everything that has happened in his life before he graduates high school and in all these thoughts there was a constant, someone who has stood by him from the moment he got Justin into his home. CLAY the name was enough to make all of Justin’s worries and tiredness go away from the day he had at work.

In the past seven years, a lot of things have changed, his life is back on track he has been clean for 7 years with clay by his side, today when he thinks about the past, he realizes that he wouldn’t have been alive if Clay wasn’t there. The things clay did for him, to get his life back on track will always be with Justin.

He also looks back at the day when by some miracle both of them ended up getting into UCLA, while Justin chooses to pursue a degree in psychology, Clay followed in his mother’s footsteps and choose to go for law. In this seven years, a lot has changed, clay is now a junior associate at a top law firm in LA while Justin works as a counselor in one of the high schools, after everything he and everyone he knew went through at high school for Justin it seemed right to help other students so that they do not have to go through the same.

After seven years of dating, Justin felt it was the time to move forward in their relationship, and out of everything one thing Justin was sure of that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Clay, the love of his life.

Now he had to plan the perfect proposal for Clay, and boy that is going to take some work, Justin thought. The first thing he did was to create a WhatsApp group of all of their friends, excluding clay obviously duh.

Simultaneously the phones of Tony, Jess, Alex, Zach, Charlie beeped with the notification “Justin added you to HELP ME, PALS”.

_Jess: What happened is everything fine?_

_Zach: What’s up dude?_

_Alex: Did you fuck up things with clay?_

_Tony: Can you ever stay out of trouble?_

_Justin: Everything is fine, I have not fucked up anything. I need help from all of you to plan the perfect proposal for clay. :P_

_Jess: Wait WHAAAAAAAT?_

_Tony: Is this happening?_

_Zach: All in bro!_

_Alex: Bring it on._

After high school of them went separate ways but they all catch up often, meeting up the bond has only got stronger over time and Justin smiled seeing all of the replies. He can discuss stuff with them because he knew Clay would be home late, being a junior associate isn’t fun, and he can see how hard Clay works.

So it was all planned out perfectly over a conference call with various ideas getting rejected but finally, they all came to a consensus for a grand proposal with only Justin and Clay’s friends and obviously Clay’s parents, Justin holds them in high regard, and they have been a part of every big decision of his life.

So Justin decided to go for one of their favorite restaurants in LA “Odyssey” they loved it not only because of the food but also for the breath-taking view of the city for Saturday, it was all planned like a surprise, Justin would take the clay out in the pretense of a date night because they haven’t had one in ages because of their busy schedules and everyone else would already be there, with the outside area of the restaurant decorated in white and gold with roses, Justin wanted this to be perfect but then he thought, Will he even say yes?

Justin was watching a movie when he heard a car pull up in the driveway, Clay was finally home at 11:00 PM in the night.

“Hey, I am back,” Clay said while entering through the door and putting his keys on the table.

“Late as always,” Justin said trying to sound irritated.

“I know that’s your fake irritated voice, stop with the drama babe,” Clay said sitting beside justice on the couch and putting one his arms over Justin’s shoulder.

“Can’t you for once leave early, I am dying from hunger,” Justin said to clay pouting.

“And how many times have I told you that when I am late you, don’t wait up for me.” Clay said to Justin.

“And you know that in the past 7 years we have been in LA, either of us hasn’t eaten dinner without each other so stop with this,” Justin said moving away from clay to the other corner of the couch, he liked being a bit needy with Clay.

“You are such a baby, come here,” Clay said while engulfing Justin in his arms in a tight hug. “This feels so good, right here with you in my arms, everything I could ever dream of,” clay said kissing Justin’s neck.

“Now stop this and let me heat up the dinner,” Justin said pushing clay aside and going to the kitchen, clay also follows him to help.

“Clay, I was saying that be free on Saturday, I wanna go out with you it has been so long we’ve been on a date,” Justin says casually while getting the plates ready.

“Ummm Saturday, yeah cool I am free on Saturday, lets do whatever you want,” Clay says hugging Justin from behind.

The dinner was, as usual, they ate and discussed how their day was and then went to bed.

~~ Saturday ~~

The day was finally here, everything was set and everyone was already in LA and Justin didn’t even realize when it was already evening.

Justin was in Infront of the mirror setting up his tie when clay walked out of the shower.

“Why are you getting all dressed up, we are just going on a date we have been on countless” Clay said while checking his wardrobe to pick something to wear.

“I am getting ready because we haven’t been on a real date for so long, and you should do I don’t want people to think that I am dating a hobo.” Justin said and pushed clay aside and picked a navy-blue suit for him to wear. “Here, wear this, I’ll see downstairs,” Justin said and left.

_Justin texted on the group_

_Justin: Is everything set? We’ll leave in 15 minutes._

_Tony: Everything is perfect, we are just waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Jensen and Jessica._

_Jessica: I’ll be there in 10._

_Justin: Anyone of you please check with Matt and Lainie. Okay, bye Clay is coming._

Clay came down and Justin thought, boy he looks hot if I wouldn’t have planned all this I would be ripping this suit off him in seconds.

“Shall we leave, what time is the reservation?” Clay asked Justin.

“Its 8, and it is already 7:15 because you had to sleep in the afternoon, you always make us late Jensen,” Justin says grabbing the car keys.

“Okay okay sorry, let's go,” Clay says following behind Justin, he thinks why is he being so itchy about being late, never happed before something is wrong.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet with not much talking, Justin was finalizing in his head what is he going to say while proposing and clay was oblivious to the fact what is going to happen.

Justin parked the car and they got out.

Clay held Justin’s hand, their fingers entwined “I love this place, so glad we are here after such a long time.” Clay said.

“I know you do, that is why I decided to come here,” Justin said.

They went inside, and Justin said to the lady at the reception, “Hey, we have a reservation under the name Justin foley”.

She smiles and says “If you will follow me, please.” they follow the lady who escorts them to the terrace of the restaurant, which dimly lit by candles and the moonlight, all the tables are empty, there are golden and white drapes around the edges. “Enjoy your evening.” She says and leaves.

Clay’s eyes widened in amusement at all the decoration, “Why is nobody here and what is with all the décor?” Clay asks Justin.

“Nobody is here, because they aren’t supposed to be, I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend alone under this beautiful sky with this amazing view,” Justin said.

“You are such a romantic,” Clay said to Justin while kissing him lightly on the lips.

They sat at the table, and in a few minutes, a waiter came in a bottle of champaign and food.

“We didn’t even order?” Clay asked Justin.

“I pre-ordered all our regulars, come let’s dive in I am starving,” Justin said.

_*Ting* *Ting Ting* Justin’s phone starts buzzing with texts._

_Jess: what are you doing? We cannot control it do it fast._

_Alex: it's tough to stand in the dark without making any noise, hurry up._

_Tony: don’t you chicken out now._

_Zach: go for it, bro._

_Justin: Wait a minute._

Clay was taking a bite of his food when Justin said “Clay I need to say something”. Clay looked at him and said “Yeah Shoot”.

Justin got up from his chair and went to clay then he got down on one knee and held Clay’s hand in his.

“Justin what are you—” clay was saying but Justin interrupted him with a shush.

 _ **“Let me speak you will have your chance, Clay when I look back at the time I left home I never knew that I will survive, I thought that I will die on the streets homeless and alone without anybody but then one fine day you came with tony and took me back. You held me when I was broken you gave me a home and a family; you are the only reason that I got my life back on track. If it wouldn’t have been for you, I would have been long dead, I would have never got to make amends for the mistakes I did or graduate high school let alone get a degree and a job. You loved me when no one did, I never thought that I will fall for you but oh boy I did and I fell for you so hard.”** _Justine took a breath, his voice breaking and his eyes moist, so were clay's.

Justin continues _ **“I am not done yet when we first kissed at the spring fling I felt safe for the first time, I found safety in your arms and since then every f*cking day I have loved you, my love for you has increased for each passing day in these 7 years, now where I stand I cannot imagine my life without when I wrote my college essay and mentioned you as the positive influence my life I didn’t know you will continue to do be that. Every day when I wake up and see you beside me I feel safe, content I don’t need anything else in this life when I have you, I love you soo f*cking much that I can’t put it in words. You saved me from myself and I owe my life to you and all the love that I have in me is for you. You are the light of my life and there is nothing else that I want in this life more than what I am about to ask you”**_ Justin stops, a tear falls from his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Justin says “ So Clay Jensen I ask you this—” Justin turns his head sideways to the corner of the terrace which is dark and suddenly there are lights, with Jessica, Alex, Tony and Zach standing on one side and matt, Lainie on the other in middle lights up a board with written on it in bold

“WILL YOU MARRY ME?” and the others shout

“Will you marry him, Clay Jensen?”.

Clay is taken aback, he is still for a moment before turning to Justin who is holding a ring in his hand.

“Will you marry me?” Justin asks.

Clay opens his mouth to say something but he is unable to, the rush of emotions he feels is overwhelming, he always knew that he would marry Justin but he never imagined that Justin would do all this.

“Yes, f*cking yes, I will marry you Justin foley. I WILL” Clay finally says, holding Justin’s hand a tear trickle down his cheek.

Justin takes Clay’s hand in his and slips on the ring, clay firmly holds Justin’s hand and they both get up, they don’t feel a need to say anything and the next moment their lips met and they kissed without caring about all the hooting and claps from their loved ones.

Lainie hugs matt from the site and she is literally crying because she could feel the happiness radiating from the two boys.

After the kiss, both of them just kept hugging each other, more like squeezing.

“You should have told me you were going to do this; I would have got a ring,” Clay says making Justin laugh.

“Don’t worry Clay we’ve got you covered.” Lainie says showing him a ring box, she gives it to him and says “Go on put it on his finger”.

Clay takes the ring from the box and before slipping it on Justin’s finger he says “Not only I saved you, but you saved me too more times than I can count, Justin foley I love you and I will keep doing so till I take my last breath.” And then he slips the ring on Justin’s finger and they kiss again.

“Okay okay enough of the kisses, this beautiful bottle of champaign isn’t gonna open itself,” Zach says before taking the bottle and popping it open, the bottle straight goes into Justin’s mouth and then Clay’s.

Matt and Lainie hug the boys and congratulate them, then follow everybody.

The rest of the night is filled with drinks, laughs, and lot’s of planning for the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished with the series a few days back and I have never been so heartbroken, Justin foley deserved better.  
> By the means of this one-shot and possibly other stories I am going to build a world of my own filled with Clustin, because I ship them hard <3.  
> And forgive me if there are any silly mistakes in there, I am literally writing after ages because I couldn't stop myself from writing about Clustin <3.
> 
> Comments would be highly appreciated!  
> I would love to hear what you all think about it!


End file.
